


Four Times Steve Said I Love You and One Time Tony Said It First Art

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Anything you want, Tony. This isn't – there's no script. There's no supposed to. Everything I just said will still be true tomorrow no matter what happens next, I prom-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tony stretched up on his toes and slid his mouth against Steve's, catching Steve's words on his tongue, swallowed the surprised puff of breath. Steve's lips were dry and he kissed Tony back instantly, deeply, almost desperately.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Steve Said I Love You and One Time Tony Said It First Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four Times Steve Said I Love You and One Time Tony Said It First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811441) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Commissioned artwork for nightwalker. :)


End file.
